


Dizygotic

by HattoriPornzo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Blossom twin vibes?, Creepy Fluff, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, First Time, Incest, Obsessed Hux, Rey and Hux are Fraternal Twins, Sibling Incest, They're both 17, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, full stop, this is incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo
Summary: “Are you scared?” he asked, his darkened eyes roaming over her face. The light in their childhood tree house was dim, an old camping lantern the only thing keeping them from total darkness. Outside, the air was cold, the first brisk hum of autumn winds whistling low. Inside, Rey felt like she could combust at any moment.“No,” she whispered back.-The night of homecoming, the Hux twins make a vow to each other.





	Dizygotic

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble for kinktober and grew into this disgusting abomination.

Dizygotic.

That was the word Armitage learned described him and his twin sister when they were young. His eyes were greener, and Rey’s hair was more of a dark auburn than his bright copper, but the similarities between them were as plain as anything in his eyes. The curve of her jaw. The freckles across her nose. Maybe that’s what drew him to her in the first place. Try as he may, no other girl could keep his interest. She came into this world with him. _For_ him. Who else could compare to that perfection?

“Are you scared?” he asked, his darkened eyes roaming over her face. The light in their childhood tree house was dim, an old camping lantern the only thing keeping them from total darkness. Outside, the air was cold, the first brisk hum of autumn winds whistling low. Inside, Rey felt like she could combust at any moment. 

“No,” she whispered back, though the slight tremor in her shoulders belied the truth. She rubbed her hands over her bare arms, though she didn’t feel the cold. She’d loved how the dress she wore clung to her newfound curves when she tried it on at the store with all her friends, chattering excitedly about HoCo and who was going steady with whom- how strange and faraway that seemed now. 

“I’ll never hurt you, Rey,” he assured her, and she knew it was true. She had always been curious about sex. That curiosity led to her putting her faith in the wrong people more than once. She absentmindedly toyed with the corsage around her wrist.

But Armitage…he’d always said he loved her with a love that was more than love. He loved her as if she were a part of him, and he, a part of her. He was older, only by a little over an hour, but maybe knowing he was her big brother made her feel safer with him. He’d always watched over her. And even if this was wrong, she wanted so, so badly to be loved like that. So badly, it hurt. 

“I know.” Tentatively, she kissed his cheek. His eyes flickered shut at the sensation. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” he asked, huskily. She shook her head, staring at him with wide eyes.

“All our lives,” he answered, pressing his lips softly to hers. She gasped against his mouth before allowing herself to melt into the kiss. He took his time, savoring everything she gave him, all soft and sweet and everything he’d fantasized about for years.

Sitting up, he took off his heather grey suit jacket- the one he felt so ridiculous wearing in a packed high school gym only hours ago- and folded it into a pillow, laying it down for her head on the old sleeping bag he’d dragged up here this afternoon. He sighed, drinking her in.

She is his queen, his goddess, and she should have an enormous, four poster bed, candles, rose petals, and champagne- but they’re seventeen and this is all he can offer her for now. In the back of his mind, he vows to become successful enough to keep her in decadent luxury for the rest of her life.

“I’ve always know it was you,” he confessed softly, kissing along her chin and neck as his hands moved behind her back to unzip the sparkling dress that left a trial of glitter across the dusty wooden floor. “They all flocked around you, drawn to your light, and I had to wait for my time. But I would have waited a hundred years, Rey.”

She shivered as the dress fell down around her waist. She hadn’t worn a bra- there wasn’t really any reason to, and it would have been obvious under the dress’s thin straps- and as the silky material slid off her shoulders, she had to stop from wrapping her arms around herself. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen her naked before…they used to run in from the pool and jump in the shower together, totally unashamed. But it had been seven years, at least, and things had definitely changed.

He let out a low, satisfied moan as he watched her nipples pebble in the dim light, spreading his warm hands over her ribcage and sliding them up to cup her gently, testing the weight and softness of her breasts.

“Perfect,” he rumbled, nuzzling against her cheek. His hands squeezed her fervently and she moaned, feeling a familiar tingle between her legs. He ran his hands up to her shoulders and then down the smooth expanse of her arms as his mouth found her neck, sucking and kissing and inhaling the scent of her hair and skin. He took one of hands in his and she leaned back, curiously, to look down.

He’d wrapped his pinky finger around her own and held it up for her to see. Her mouth twitched into a smile at the childlike gesture and she met his eyes, laughing softly in both confusion and amusement.

“Armitage? What’re you doing?”

“I promise you, Rey, that I’m going to take care of you. Forever,” he said, his voice low and solemn. “Do you promise me?”

She nodded slowly, captivated by the serious expression on her brother’s face. “I promise,” she whispered. He smiled at her lovingly and leaned forward to kiss his own thumb, sealing the vow. She mirrored his action, staring at their hands with wonder.

He helped her out of her dress and slid her panties down her legs, pocketing them for later- he hadn’t turned down an opportunity yet and he wouldn’t start now- before quickly divesting himself of his own clothing. As he pulled his boxers down, she made a small noise and he looked up to see her staring.

“W-what?” he asked, suddenly nervous. He could practically feel the red creeping onto his face.

“Y-you’re really _big_ , Armitage,” she breathed, unable to tear her gaze away from the appendage hanging between her brother’s legs that looked very different from how she remembered it. 

He flushed even further and almost asked _I am?_ because really, he had no idea what _big_ looked like, but he snapped his jaw shut and shook his head, shucking off his underwear and tucking them both into the sleeping bag. 

It occurred to Rey, then, that her brother had very little experience with any of this- after all, they told each other everything and he’d never mentioned anything about this. 

She ran her hand over his shoulders, marveling at his smooth, pale skin and how big he seemed now. She always seemed to have an uneven tan from day spent running track. She could perfectly envision seeing her brother whiz by her in a blur, watching her from the bleachers, towering over the other boys. There was a time when she was taller than her brother, and teased him mercilessly for it, but one summer, he shot up a foot into the air and from then on, she was forced to tilt her head back to look him in the eye.

“Armie,” she whispered into the darkness, “Have you, like…been kissed before?” 

He stilled above her, his very prominent erection leaking rather embarrassingly onto her stomach.

“Of course I have,” he hissed, glad she probably couldn’t see how red he must be.

“Have you done _other stuff_?” she asked, heart thrumming in her chest. His sea green eyes met her earthier ones.

“Not like this,” he whispered. She bit her lip and nodded. 

“Me either,” she replied, pink beginning to tinge her own cheeks. 

He knew, of course. He’d watched her fawn over boys and girls at their school and seen her kiss them on the bus and behind the library- but he knew she’d tell him if anything other than that happened.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers again, spurred on by how she moaned into his mouth. His tongue met hers tentatively as one of his hands found her breast again and started playing with her nipple, rolling it between his fingers and flicking it back and forth until he found which she was more responsive to. 

This felt entirely different to the awkward schoolyard fumbling she was used to. He knew her, knew her mind, and learned her body quicker for it. Her own hands began to wander and soon, she was brushing her fingers up his thigh, causing him to hiss and gasp as she touched his throbbing cock for the first time.

“God, Rey,” he groaned, lowering his head to her shoulder. He imagined he’d remember this forever, her little hand wrapped around his cock and the smell of her strawberry shampoo. He thought about the nights he’d spent jerking off shamefully in their shared bathroom as he held her panties to his face and for some reason, that had his cock twitching in her hand.

She began stroking him slowly, feeling his foreskin rolling over his head. She ran her thumb over the bead of precum, delighting in the new noises she discovered her brother could make. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered as she ran her hand up and down over his length, “Do you feel how hard you make me?”

“Touch me, Armie,” she implored him, taking his hand in her other one and sliding it down lower until his fingers brushed the tawny curls between her thighs. Taking a shaking breath, he dipped into her folds, exploring the only thing about his sister he felt he didn’t yet know. He blinked in surprise when he found the notch nestled between her lips and realized two things simultaneously that shook him to his core- _this is the place in her body where we’ll become one_ and _oh, God, she's wet._

With her hand over his, she drew his now slick fingers up to her clit and showed him how she touched herself. He groaned against her neck, kissing and sucking every inch of skin he could reach as he felt her wetness spread. 

He had to still her hand that had continued to rub his cock temptingly before this was all over too quickly. He still had so much he wanted to do and he was very close to embarrassing himself by making a mess of the sleeping bag.

“Can I- can I eat you out?” he panted, pulling back to look down at her with glazed over eyes. Her eyebrows rose a little at his words but then she was nodding enthusiastically and he didn’t need to be told twice. 

He knelt between her legs, wishing there was better lighting, but assuring himself he would have plenty of time to get to know every part of his sister in better detail later. He just had to focus on making this good enough that she would want it to happen again, first. He closed his eyes as he pressed his face to her heat, inhaling deeply. He’d fantasized about this so many times, now that it was happening, it almost felt unreal.

His tongue slicked through her lips and he let out a low groan at the taste, slotting his mouth against her to suck and lap at her hungrily. A needy moan rose up out of her throat and she raked her fingers through his hair, mussing his carefully coiffed style as she encouraged him to pay more attention to her clit. He obliged her silent request, sucking and laving at her clit until she was bucking against his face.

“F-fingers,” she panted, her head lolling back and forth on his folded jacket. He pulled away from her, gasping as his chest heaved. He hadn’t quite gotten the hang of breathing down there yet but he could die like this, happily. 

He swallowed, a little nervous, as he cautiously rubbed a finger at her entrance. She seemed so small…how was he ever supposed to fit inside her? As gently as he could, he pressed a slick finger into her tight heat, awed at how her body seemed to suck him in. Her wetness coated his fingers and he withdrew the first carefully before sending in two at a time. He moaned in surprise at the feeling, imaging her wet, tight cunt stretched around his cock. Had she ever had anything more than her own fingers inside of her?

“Oh, god, your fingers are so much longer,” she whimpered, as if sensing his thoughts. Unsure if that was meant to be a good thing, he kissed at her plush inner thighs soothingly.

“Go…go like this,” she said, crooking her finger in a beckoning motion. He sat up on his knees and wrapped his free hand around hers to feel what she was doing before copying the movement inside her.

“Oh, fuck- yes,” she sighed, and he decided hearing his sister say dirty words while he touched her like this was his new favorite thing. He continued to flick his tongue over her clit as he fingered her, reveling in the sounds of her whimpers and moans. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered, mesmerized as he watched his fingers disappear inside her. His cock bobbed between his legs, aching for release and he groaned, wrapping a hand around himself to relieve some of the building pressure. 

She suddenly tugged at his wrist and he stilled, looking up at her in a panic, thinking he’d done something wrong.

“Wait,” she urged him, gasping, “I want to cum with you.”

His eyes closed in bliss as her words washed over him. He watched, almost too stunned to move, as she scooted closer and took his cock in her hand, placing it just over her cunt so that his head bumped her clit. She shivered and moaned at the feeling and he gave a shallow thrust, rutting his cock between the drenched lips of her cunt, to hear her moan again.

“Inside,” she sobbed, her hips jolting beneath his. His eyes traveled up from the place where their bodies met and he met her eyes. He knew his sister had started taken birth control a few months ago…

“Say you’re mine,” he begged, his voice soft and tender and trembling. He heard his heartbeat loudly in his ears, almost deafening, as he waited. He heard his sister inhale, and then in the next moment, the words slipped from her mouth like a confession.

“I’m yours,” she whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

Without hesitating any longer, he gave them what they both wanted so desperately, grabbing his cock by the base and sliding into her slowly, every inch of his length dragging through her. 

Rey’s eyes fluttered as she gasped and clutched her brother’s back shoulders. She had thought her first time would hurt but this…oh, God, this was _ecstasy_. A million times better than just using her fingers or rubbing against her mattress. She felt fuller than she ever thought possible and it felt _right_. Her body was _made_ for this.

He gasped and shook above her, his arms barely able to support his weight as he bottomed out inside of her. _So much more- it’s so much more…_

“Oh, Rey,” he moaned, his voice strained, words coming out in broken chunks. Her muscles quivered around him and he cursed under his breath, sweat breaking out on his forehead despite the cold night air. The first thrust of his hips sent his mind spinning and he was certain his eyes rolled back into his head. This was- _everything_.

“Is this- are you okay?” he stuttered out, trying to discern any sign of discomfort from her through the haze of his own pleasure and laying little kisses across her face anxiously, hoping he hadn’t hurt her. 

She nodded quickly, antsy for him to move. “Yes-it’s- fuck, it’s so good- please,” she cooed, cupping his face. 

He kissed her, slow and dreamy, and blissful, and began moving his hips, testing out the motions. It was overwhelming, like he was privy to something vast and great and awe-inspiringly beautiful. It was incredible to him that anything could feel this good.

“So perfect,” he panted, rocking into her slowly, taking his time, “You’re so tight- so- fuck, so wet.”

His mussed hair hung over his eyes and she reached up to tuck it back behind his ear, staring at him with adoration. Every puff of his breath came out hot against her skin, making it tingle, and it was like all of her nerve endings were standing at attention, begging for more. She loved the push and pull, the feeling of him filling her completely and then the exquisite drag of him pulling away. She ran her hands down his back languidly, relishing in the smooth, cool skin, pulled taunt over newly sculpted muscles, _like marble_ she thought, watching the light flicker on the canvas of his body.

Armitage grit his teeth, determined not to cum, as he changed the rhythm of his hips, pounding into her more steadily now. He felt every wet twitch of her cunt and it was like his body was on fire, a brightly burning flame he was lost to. _Blood of my blood…_

“Everything,” he groaned into her ear, “You’re everything to me, Rey.” The sound of wet skin hitting skin mingled with the nighttime symphony of crickets and wind rustling the branches of the tree. The new meeting the familiar.

At his words, she slid a hand down between them, rubbing her fingers over her clit in time with his movements, needy and drunk on the absolution of his love for her. He moaned, pumping his cock into her harder and taking one of her slender thighs in his hand, holding her open as he fucked her into the worn sleeping bag below them that still carried the scent of summer camping trips and pine and bonfires.

“Mine,” he panted, “My sweet little sister- so good for me- just for me.” His chest rose off of hers and he watched as her breasts bounced slightly with each of his thrusts, his heated gaze flitting over her tousled hair and kiss-bruised lips. 

The slight shift in position had his cock pressing harder against the sensitive spot inside of her and she found herself whining and mumbling nonsensically to him how close she was and how she was going to cum for him and it only drove him to fuck into her with abandon, his hands gripping her flesh in an almost feral way. This was animalistic, intrinsic, instinctive to him. He was _born_ to love her.

“God, Rey- gonna cum inside you, fill you up,” he grit out between clenched teeth. She let out a long, desperate moan and he bucked harder.

“You like that? You want your big brother’s cum?” he gasped, feeling his balls tighten with his impending release. 

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” he whispered, the command shooting straight through to her core. He kissed her hungrily, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and a moment later, muffled her scream with his lips as she came around him. Her pussy clenched his cock and he couldn't hold on any longer.

It was the most intense feeling in his life, a state of total nirvana; emptying himself inside of her. His hips stuttered as he came with a heavy groan delivered at the altar of her lips, absolutely worshipful. He rolled his hips against hers, luxuriating in the feeling of his own spend squishing around his cock. 

She moaned and writhed beneath him, the aftershocks of her orgasm making her mind blissfully hazy, his name tumbling softly from her lips over and over. 

Unable to hold himself up any longer, he withdrew carefully and lay down next to her in the sleeping bag, the sweat on his skin cooling rapidly in the cold autumn night. He covered her face in delicate kisses, his hand wandering down to feel his cum between her legs. _As it should be_ …

“I love you, Rey,” he murmured, watching the light from the lantern dance around them.

“We’re always going to be together,” he promised, kissing at her temple. “I don’t care what anyone says. I’m _so happy_ , Rey. So happy...”

“I love you, too,” she sighed back, nuzzling under his chin, worn out from her high.

“You’re mine,” he whispered, marveling at her drifting to sleep in his arms. 

“You were always mine.”


End file.
